Huggable (Battle Bears)
|-|Pink Huggable= |-|Orange Huggable= |-|Red Huggable= |-|Green Huggable= |-|Ghost Huggable= |-|Zombear Huggable= |-|Big Huggable= |-|WTF Huggable= Summary Huggable is a race of bears that seem to live and run the mysterious planet the battle bears went too. Most of them are mindless creatures trying to hug any other species it sees until it breaks their bones and kills them. However, others seem to retain a much higher intellect, able to utilize advanced machines, robots, and weaponry like Bows and Arrows. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least 8-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Huggable Origin: Battle Bears Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Bear Powers and Abilities: |-|Pink Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can utilize a Bow and Arrow, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Regeneration (Mid Can have parts of their body cut shot, or ripped off, Had a toaster crush their entire skull and was fine) |-|Orange Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can utilize a Bow and Arrow, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Regeneration (Mid, Had a toaster crush their entire skull and was fine) |-|Red Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can utilize a Bow and Arrow, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Regeneration (Mid, Had a toaster crush their entire skull and was fine) |-|Green Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Destruction, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Regeneration (Mid, Had a toaster crush their entire skull and was fine) |-|Ghost Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them) Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Invisibility, Intangibility, Immortality Type 7 |-|Zombear Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Regeneration (Mid, Had a toaster crush their entire skull and was fine), Immortality Type 7 |-|Big Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Regeneration (Mid, Had a toaster crush their entire skull and was fine), Large Size Type 0 |-|WTF Huggables= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of rainbows, when they die, rainbows shoot out of them), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Regeneration (Mid, Had a toaster crush their entire skull and was fine), Large Size Type 0 Attack Potency: Building level (Can damage and kill Oliver) | Building level (Comparable, but weaker than their previous form, Can hurt and kill Oliver) | Building level (Stronger than their previous forms, Can damage Oliver and Riggs) | At least Building level (Comparable to Pink Huggables, Their self destruct can hurt and kill several other Huggables) | Building level (Comparable to other Huggable forms, Can kill Oliver) | Building level (Notably stronger than Pink Huggables) | At least Building level (Second strongest Huggable types, Easily can kill Oliver and Riggs) | At least Building level (Is the strongest and toughest Huggable) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Oliver, Faster then Will who is comparable to Oliver and Riggs) | Supersonic (Is the second fastest Huggables) | Supersonic (Comparable, but slower to earlier forms, Can keep up with Oliver and Riggs) | Supersonic (Comparable ot other Huggable types) | Supersonic (Faster than most other Huggables, Can surprise attack Oliver) | Supersonic (While notably slower, Is still roughly comparable to Oliver) | Supersonic (While a bit slower, can still keep up with Riggs and Oliver in combat) | At least Supersonic (The fastest of the Huggables) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can break apart bears entire skeleton structure, Comparable to Oliver who can carry around several large guns like bazookas, machine guns, and others) | Class 1 (Comparable, but weaker than their other forms) | Class 1 (Comparable to their Pink forms) | Class 1 (Comparable to their Pink forms) | Class 1 (Comparable to their Pink forms) | Class 1 (Comparable to their Pink forms) | Class 5 (Vastly stronger than Oliver and other Huggables) | Class 5 (Is the strongest of the Huggables) Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class | Building Class | Building Class | Building Class | Building Class | At least Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: Building level (Comparable to their attack potency, Can take hits from Oliver’s Guns) | Building level (Weaker than, but still comparable to their pink forms) | Building level (Tougher than their previous forms) | Building level (Comparable to their Pink forms) | Building level (Comparable to their Pink forms), | Building level (Notably tougher than before) | At least Building level (Far tougher than their previous forms) | At least Building level (Is the toughest of the Huggables) Stamina: Extremely high (They can keep up in combat with the likes of Oliver) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with Bow and Arrows | Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with Bow and Arrows | Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with Bow and Arrows | Standard melee range, Several meters with Self Destruct | Standard melee range | Extended melee range via sheer size | Extended melee range via sheer size Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: 'Bows and arrows 'Intelligence: Varies from Below Average is to Above Average (Some are shown to be mindless and blindly attack, while others are smart enough to utilize bows and arrows, pilot ships, utilize necromancy, or operate advanced machines and robots) Weaknesses: Some are mindless and will walk right towards who they are attacking with no regard on what weapon they are using, hearing swear words leave them stunned Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Self Destruct:' They can self destruct to cause a large explosion that can kill, as well cause a blinding light Key: Pink Huggables | Orange Huggables | Red Huggables | Green Huggables | Ghost Huggables | Zombear Huggables | Big Huggables | WTF Huggable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Battle Bears Category:Tier 8 Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Bears Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Zombies Category:Ghosts Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users